The Swamp Kage
by Sybil Corvax
Summary: -"Sometimes, sacrifices need to be made for those you care about even if you're sacrificing your own life or happiness". The words of the Swamp Kage ran through her mind. The final words he had spoken to her. She just couldn't understand. Why sacrifice?
1. Ninja Of the Swamp

**Tada! I've finally started this one! It's a much better REVISED version of my deleted story, **_The Call Of the Raven_**. Frankly, it makes so much more sense and such.**

**This is just the prologue- as there always is, but I think I did a very good job.**

**Please Review**

* * *

**Commence** - _Ninja of the Swamp_

A small figure flew backwards into a thick tree, back cracking up against it with such force that it echoed throughout the forest.

It slid down the bark tree and landed in a heap on the dirty ground, dark blood staining the bark. From the base of a tree, a wounded, bloody boy wearing a red bandana which kept his shaggy raven and violet hair from his face, clutched his fists. He clutched them so hard that his knuckles were white and his teeth were grit. His brown orbs were flaring in annoyance and anger.

"R- Ryoko. D- don't let him beat you. Kick- kick his ass." The small figure forced itself up to its feet, stumbling slightly, its head bowed so that its face was hidden.

In front of it, stood a tall, scarred, muscular man. He had a malicious smirk upon his face as his black eyes flashed with bloodlust. A slight trickled of blood ran from the corner of his mouth.

"Heh, shut it boy. Once I'm done with her, I'll finish with you." The small form remained still, its hands shaking violently.

"Hey. Don't talk to him like that." Was the cool response, laced with amusement.

The figure, obviously female, raised her head, raven hair and purple bangs shifting to reveal the same brown eyes of the boy against the tree. The loose ends of the red bandana upon her head blew slightly in the small wind, the moonlight. All of these factors melded into one made her look rather intimidating. Especially since her face was bloody, due to a cut lip and a slash under her eye.

She slid a silver kunai from the pouch on her left side and held it in horizontally in front of her face, the smirk remaining.

"No one talks to him like that. No one, hear me?" The Swamp forehead protector wrapped around her forehead, glinted briefly before she ran forwards.

The man prepared himself, soon going wide-eyed when she disappeared and came up behind him.

"Wha'?! How-?!" The kunai sliced through him before he could get another word out and his lifeless body collapsed to the ground.

The girl stood, the bloody kunai dangling limply by her side as she panted heavily. Her eyes drifted to the form of the boy against the tree, his own Swamp forehead protector reflecting the moon.

Compared to herself, he was in horrible condition. His wounds were serious. She tallied them up.

_A hard hit to the head, so he's probably got a concussion. The kunai wound to his left side, between his second and third rib. A possibly broken ankle. A diagonal cut along his right cheek. Ryomaru is in serious condition. This mission turned out to be almost LETHAL. Lord Kage will be pleased with our success. However, first things first._

"We should get you out of here." She murmured and the boy called Ryomaru stared at her, his brown eyes seeing double.

Her brow furrowed when he didn't respond.

"Ryomaru?"

"I- I'm fine. I- may be able to walk. Possibly." She released a weak sigh and knelt down in front of him, her legs quivering slightly as she slid her kunai away and then suddenly collapsed down to her knees.

Ryomaru shot up, and then let out a small groan. The girl called Ryoko looked up at him blearily and then gently pressed her right hand to his left shoulder to set him at ease.

"Relax, Ryomaru. If you stress about my condition, you yourself will only worsen."

"Wh- what about- nng!" Her eyes flashed as his face paled and contorted with pain.

_Damn it. We need to get medical attention immediately. At this rate, he'll be vulnerable to infection. However- the closest area to receive medical attention would be three days walk from here and I don't have enough chakra to pick up speed as well as carry him._

"I should be fine. At the moment, I happen to be more concerned about your wounds." Ryomaru didn't respond.

His eyes merely moved towards the lifeless body of their enemy.

"Did- did you- kill him?" A tiny, forced smile formed.

"No. Remember? My silver kunai is laced with sedative."

"Oh- right." Her forced smile faded.

_He didn't remember. He more than likely has a concussion which is affecting his memory. Best use what chakra I have to ATTEMPT to heal the worst of his wounds. But- the jutsu is only just new. I haven't had much time to practice and test it out. It might not even work. Damn it. Once I get back, I'm definitely going to train more._

"Ry- oko." Her eyes flickered to Ryomaru's pale complexion and she immediately took a deep breath.

"I have a plan. Just- try not to sleep right now. Wait until I have you situated-" His eyes became extremely dull and closed half-way.

Immediately, she grasped him by his shoulders and shook.

"Ryomaru, stay awake!" Her calm demeanor shattered as her concern for her companion grew.

"Hah. I'm not- gonna die, Sis. You have- no faith in me if you- if you think that." His voice was weak and she bit down on her tongue.

"Though- it's nice. You're- you're actually concerned- about me." Ryoko stared, concern flowing through every part of her face as she carefully hoisted her brother onto her back.

His arms wrapped loosely around her neck and she felt his sticky, warm blood beginning to soak her through black clothing.

"Ryomaru- Brother, hang in there. You're going to be okay soon." She shifted his body slightly so that it would be easier to carry and then began to run, jumping tree to tree.

_It's going to be close. I just hope I'm fast enough to run from trouble and strong enough to withstand another ambush like that last one. Luckily, the closest place of rest seems to be the place where we need to fulfill our mission._

Her eyes became dull as she picked up speed.

_Three days. I hope we can last that long._

_--_

Her feet met with the branches of the trees, each step becoming quieter as she went. Ryoko allowed herself to glance up at the barely conscious form of her brother, giving her the adrenalin needed to pick up pace.

"Hang in there." She murmured, as she had been doing for the past two days, attempting to keep her sibling conscious.

Her eyes then flickered to face ahead as she felt his arms shift and squeeze her weakly.

"Hmm." A groan escaped his lips and his eyes parted, revealing his dull brown irises.

"R- Ryoko."

"I'm here, Ryomaru. Stay awake for just a little longer." No response and Ryoko glanced back up, seeing that he had closed his eyes again.

_Hang in there. Just a little longer and you'll be saved. Just a little further._

Her own eyes closed and temporarily lost herself. She had no sleep for nearly three days. It was catching up with her. Especially since she hadn't stopped moving in that time.

Her eyes immediately snapped open as she lost her balance and tumbled from the tree. She used what strength she had to cling to her brother and land softly on her feet. Ryoko stood still for a brief moment and her eyes fell closed again as her legs, though desperate to buckle beneath the weight on her shoulders, moved again.

_That was close. I almost lost myself. My energy is spent and my chakra is almost nonexistent. I doubt I'll last another day like this and with Ryomaru in such condition, he stands less of a chance than I do._

A frown made its way to her face as she tried to keep a steadily fast pace, in the end not getting any further than three feet from her landing space.

"Damn." She dropped to her knees.

"I'm- sorry, Ryo- maru." As her eyes were about to close again, the sound of footsteps could be heard.

Loud footsteps.

_Someone. Coming._

Ryomaru's body slid from her slender shoulders and Ryoko attempted to place him down gently. He landed with a quiet 'thud' beside her as her eyes slipped shut as she listened to the sound of footfall. She immediately, even in her weakened state, picked out four sets of feet and her eyes opened half-way to reveal a blurred version of the world around her.

Her eyes shifted to the still body of her brother and a weak smile formed.

"Ryo- maru. You're- going to be okay now. Just- hang in there. Just a little- longer." Her head hung and her body fell forwards, soon being caught in someone's arms.

Brown orbs, however blurry and dull, caught the bright color orange. Whoever had caught her was wearing it for clothing.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Her eyes rose up to the loud voice, but was unable to make out who had come to their rescue.

_It doesn't matter. As long as Ryomaru is okay, that's ALL that matters._

Her breathing became laboured and extremely shallow and it was then that she felt herself be lifted. She gripped the orange clothing in her fist, and stared up with blank eyes as she used the last of her strength to speak.

"Ryo- maru. He- needs immediate- medical attention. He- needs to- live. He- help him. Keep- keep him- alive. P- please. It's- all I- all I ask. My life- is nothing without- without him." Her eyes fluttered closed and the grip she had on the orange colored clothing fell limp, her hand falling to dangle over the chest of a blue eyed blonde boy just after he placed her on his back.

In the meantime, a tall, silver haired man picked up the unconscious Ryomaru beneath his arm, his masked face serious.

"Swamp ninja?"

_Something isn't right about this. It's unusual for shinobi of the Swamp to be this far from their home, even for a mission. They usually take place closer to home, especially since the village itself is so small._

A pink haired kunoichi looked up to the man worriedly.

"Kakashi-sensei? Shouldn't we get them to the hospital?" The man focused down at the girl and then nodded.

"Naruto, give me the girl. I'll take it from here. As for training- it's over for the day." And in a cloud of smoke, he was gone with both the girl and boy tucked beneath his arms.


	2. Suffering

**

* * *

**

**I'm working really hard on this one! Can't you tell?**

**Please review**

* * *

**Chapter 1** - _Suffering_

Green-brown orbs stared out at the tiny remnants of what was once a decent sized village. Smouldering buildings could be seen off in the distance, beyond the stone wall. The swamp was slowly being destroyed. There was nothing he could do about it.

_Absolutely nothing. I'm worthless as the Swamp Kage._

Dark, raven and green hair blew slightly in the face of the man as his eyes slowly shut in a grimace. Flashes of two young ninja ran through his mind.

_At least, when this village- IF this village comes to an end, they can live on. Hopefully- they managed to get to their destination safely. The only remaining children of the Village Hidden in the Swamp._

"Lord Ryotaro!" The Swamp Kage opened his eyes and forced himself to relax before turning to face a man in his mid-thirties who donned a Swamp forehead protector around his neck.

He had a scar crossed diagonally along his face, from his forehead to his jawline and dark blonde hair.

"Tai."

"Sir, it's- getting worse. According to Osen's squad in the north part of the swamp, many of the enemy escaped after the children. The young Lady Ryoko and Lord Ryomaru." Ryotaro's eyes flashed dangerously.

"How many?!" He barked.

Tai lowered his gaze.

"A minimum of six, Lord Kage." A fist slammed into the wall, going out through the other side.

Ryotaro growled, his eyes flashing with his fury.

"They're just genin!"

"Sir, Lady Ryoko is intelligent and so is Lord Ryomaru. They know their strengths and their weaknesses. You of all people should know that." Ryotaro bit down on his cheek, furious and afraid.

_True. They know better than to take on an entire group of high ranked ninja. Unless it was last resort. Even then, they would manage to escape._

"Y- you're right, Tai. Heh, as usual." The Swamp Kage looked back to the blonde and his eyes burned.

"I guess I need to have faith in them. Then I can continue to protect our village from the suffering as best as I can."

"I will be by your side, Sir." Was the calm response as the blonde shinobi stepped up to be beside the Swamp Kage.

"Unless you need me to be somewhere else, that is."

"I know what you're implying, Tai and the truth is, I AM thinking about sending you after them. However, I need to have full confidence in their ability. As you said, they are intelligent and they are excellent shinobi. Their kekkei genkai ability too-" He trailed off and gave a crooked smirk.

Tai blinked and then nodded.

"Ah, the Hatame kekkei genkai. But-" He looked back to the Kage.

"- that takes a lot of chakra and considering they have yet to master the ability, it may not be that useful."

"They're fast learners when they need to be. It's one of their strengths." Ryotaro's eyes had a glazed look to them.

Tai was silent for a few minutes, allowing the Kage to reminisce. After all, with all that was going on, he needed it to relieve his stress. Especially since he had risked the lives of those children by sending them on their way to get as far away as possible.

Destination: The Village Hidden in the Leaves. It was the only place that they would truly be safe at a time such as this and with the scroll that held the Kage's wax seal tucked safely away in the pocket of one of the genin, the Hokage of the Leaf would eventually become aware of the situation.

The hope was that the children would be protected and that Konoha would come to their aid. The only remaining LIVING children of the Village Hidden in the Swamp NEEDED to be protected at all costs.

Ryotaro looked to Tai and sighed tiredly.

"We have no time for this. Tai, gather who you can. " The dark green robes of the Swamp Kage were thrown aside, revealing the same green color that was his combat wear.

The Swamp village forehead protector gleamed in the dim light of the window from around the Kage's forehead.

"It's time to end the suffering and- repay the enemy rogue shinobi fully." Tai felt the shiver run down his spine at the cool tone the Kage took.

"Of course, Lord Kage." Once the blonde was gone, Ryotaro looked to the window at the wreckage one final time before spinning and leaving the room as well.

No looking back. He had to have faith in those children. If the village fell, they were the only ones who could revive it- better than ever. One of them becoming the new Swamp Kage.

--

"They're stable. They have some critical injuries, especially the boy. He has several broken ribs as well as a broken ankle and a severe concussion." Tsunade explained and Kakashi nodded.

"The girl?"

"I'm stunned at how she was even moving with her injuries. She's not as bad as her companion, but still in worse enough condition. Her chakra reading is almost nonexistent." Kakashi allowed his gaze to rest on the unconscious girl on the hospital bed, amused.

"When we found her, her only concern was for the boy."

"She had every right to be concerned. I'm surprised she managed to keep him alive as long as she did with his concussion. He was just barely conscious when he got here." Tsunade replied, her amber eyes then focusing on the headbands on the unconscious children before flickering down to the scroll in her hands, bearing the Swamp Village seal.

_Why are Swamp shinobi this far from home?_

"Kakashi, what exactly did she say to you before she lost consciousness?"

_So, Tsunade's concerned about it too. Ninja from the Swamp don't leave home. Not to come this far. Something must be going on._

"As I said, her only concern was for the boy. Maybe you should ask her these questions when she wakes up. It can't be much longer."

"I don't know, Kakashi. Judging on her condition, she may take longer to wake up than her companion."

"I see." Both adults looked to the boy and girl as the girl moved her left hand and reached towards her companion.

Her fingers interlocked securely with his hand, her eyelids not so much as twitching.

"Ryo- maru." Tsunade frowned slightly.

"It looks like he's still her only concern." The jonin said in amusement.

"I don't think it'll be too much longer. She seems dedicated enough." The girl squeezed her companion's hand and her quiet breathing continued as a seemingly releived expression crossed her face.

Almost as if she was unaware of what was happening. Almost.


	3. Introductions and Explanations

**So? How am I doing? I've decided to update all of the completed chapters so far, but I must admit that it may be awhile before I add anything else.**

**I've got too many projects going on at once.**

**Please Review**

* * *

**Chapter 2** - _Introductions and Explanations_

Her eyes slowly opened and she stared at a white ceiling, blinking several times. Her fingers twitched against skin and she glanced over to see the unconscious form of her brother. Her eyes widened and she hurriedly shot up, jumped out of her bed and went to his side, kneeling down beside him.

"Ryomaru." She didn't have the voice to speak much louder than a whisper as her other hand brushed up gently along his forehead.

Tears stung her eyes and she gripped his hand tighter.

She then released a quiet sigh and allowed her head to rest her head down on his chest, just so that she could listen to his heartbeat. A tiny smile crossed her face.

"You're awake. Funny, I thought it would take much longer than this." Ryoko blinked and then stood up, turning around to face a blonde woman.

Her fingers came loose from her brother's hand and her smile faded completely, expression becoming serious as she bowed respectively.

"Thank you. For keeping the both of us alive." She whispered, soon straightening herself out and glancing back to her brother.

The woman stared blankly before pulling a scroll into Ryoko's sight.

"What are Swamp Ninja doing so far from home?" The girl's eyes lowered to the floor as she bit down on her lip.

"I personally don't know much about it. My companion and I were just ordered to leave. That scroll you hold is supposed to go to the Hokage." The woman smiled slightly.

"Then it's a good thing I have it. I am the Hokage." Ryoko nodded once before lifting her head and smiling.

"I know. Lady Tsunade. My father told me all about you and your abilities as a sannin." Tsunade blinked and watched as the girl got down on one knee to bow again.

"I- cannot thank you enough for saving my brother's life. My life. Um, may I ask, where are the ninja who located us and brought us here? I find it necessary to thank them personally." Her hair covered her eyes as she spoke her words sincerely.

Tsunade blinked again.

_She was conscious enough to know that there were more than one?_

"I'll see what I can do-?"

"Ryoko Hatame, Lady Tsunade. My brother is Ryomaru Hatame." Ryoko stood up and smiled again.

"Please. I wish to meet the four who happened upon both me and my brother. I think introductions are in order." Tsunade's eyes widened and she had to force herself to remain calm.

_Her senses are amazing. To know how many ninja while just barely conscious- this girl isn't just a mere genin. Hatame._

"Again, I'll see what I can do." Ryoko nodded and then returned to Ryomaru's side, grasping his hand gently.

Tsunade stared for a minute longer before turning and exiting the hospital room, locking eyes with Kakashi.

"That girl wishes to thank you and your team, Kakashi. I suggest you gather them and PLEASE try and control them. The boy isn't awake yet and the girl is still in sensitive condition. I need to go take a look at this scroll." Nothing more was said.

It wasn't needed.

--

Ryoko was down on her knee again, her head bowed so that her purple bangs covered her chocolate eyes entirely.

In front of her stood the ninja who had rescued herself and her brother from the forest on the outskirts of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Kakashi stared down at her, rather taken aback by her formality. As were the genin that stood beside each other.

"Um, what are you doing?" Ryoko raised her head and tilted her head as she smiled softly at the blonde Naruto.

"You rescued my brother and myself. I'm- bowing in respect. Thank you." She forced herself to her feet and smiled even brighter.

"I- WE owe you our lives. I was at my limit. If you hadn't of arrived when you did, both Ryomaru and myself would be dead." She closed her eyes and bowed again, her eyes screwing tightly shut.

Kakashi glanced to his side before leaning forward and placing his hand on the girl's head, over top of the red bandana that covered it.

Her eyes opened wide.

"You don't owe us anything." He smiled beneath his mask and the raven haired Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei is right. You don't owe us anything, uh-?" Sakura trailed off and Ryoko flushed before quickly responding.

"Ryoko. My name is Ryoko of the Hatame Clan. I- should have mentioned that sooner." Naruto grinned.

"So, it's true! You ARE from the Swamp Village! What's it like there?!"

"Quiet down, moron. We're in a hospital." Sasuke grumbled in response.

Naruto flashed a glare, but before he could retort, Ryoko spoke.

"It's true. My brother and I are from the Village Hidden in the Swamp." Her voice dropped several octaves as she averted her brown eyes to the floor.

"We were sent away under orders to come here. To Konoha. To safety. I don't know much about the current situation. Lord Kage merely handed me a scroll and pushed me out of the gate. I guess- we were followed. I know we were ambushed by six rogue shinobi. It's how Ryomaru and myself sustained our injuries." Her back turned and she went to her brother's side, placing her hand to his forehead, brushing back his hair.

"Other than that- I know that my village is in danger. When we left, there were bodies littering the streets. Our village has grown in the past few years, but whenever this situation is over- I fear that there will be nothing left. As it is, Ryomaru and myself are the last of our generation."

"Huh?! What happened?!"

"Quiet, Naruto." Kakashi murmured, staring at the strange girl.

_It's obvious that she's hurting over this._

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke spoke up.

"So, what did happen? There has to be a reason that there's no one left." Ryoko sighed.

"The Village of the Swamp is much different than this place. So much so. I'm not quite sure you would understand. Therefore, I'm leaving it at that for now. At least until my brother is awake. His concussion must have been severe." She paused and looked over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I- haven't yet asked for your names. I'm allowing my worries for my brother disturb the proper manners my father taught me."

"No, it's alright. It's obvious you love your brother a lot. I'm Sakura." The pink haired kunoichi spoke, smiling slightly.

Ryoko returned it strongly.

Naruto pointed his thumb to his chest.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm gonna be the next Hokage, believe it!" Her eyes flashed and she grinned encouragingly before glancing to Sasuke.

Her expression faltered into seriousness immediately, mimicking his own expression perfectly. The three ninja stared at the two and blinked when Ryoko smiled weakly.

"You're mad at me for not answering your question. I apologize, but it seems that I'm not the only one not wanting to think of losing something dear to me. Though, I have a feeling our circumstances are different." She paused and then turned around to return to running her fingers through her brother's hair.

"Sasuke Uchiha." The raven haired boy murmured.

"Pleasure to meet you."

--

_First impressions say this. Ryoko Hatame is no normal genin._

Kakashi mused to himself as he leaned up against a wall and watched the girl tenderly care for her brother as best as she could. He could see it in her eyes that whenever a nurse entered the room, she was deeply irritated.

A quiet chuckle escaped him and the girl looked at him quickly, nervously.

"Want to do it all yourself, huh?" Her eyes saddened.

"He protected me. As I said, it was an ambush. My brother sensed it first and pushed me out of the way. It's how he sustained the gash between his second and third rib. Guilt is a powerful feeling- Kakashi." She forced out his name and he smirked beneath his mask.

She was having a difficult time being so informal with an adult, yet he still insisted that she refer to him by his first name and that only. It was obvious that she came from quite a formal family.

"That it is. I think everyone feels it once in their lifetime."

"Most choose to ignore it. It's how people are."

"Are you always this formal?" Kakashi asked suddenly, gaining a confused glance from Ryoko before she grinned.

"It is the way my father raised both Ryomaru and myself. Besides, I happen to know that I must have more of my mother in me than my brother." Again, the small group in the hospital room watched as her expression became somewhat depressed.

"My mother died a long time ago. I only have vague memories of her. At times like this, I wish I had more. Father says that she was a beautiful woman who was kind to everyone, even strangers. She was a medical ninja. The best in our village." Ryoko then blinked and looked down at her hand before flexing it.

"Maybe- but, I still haven't mastered it." She closed her eyes.

"Hmm? Mastered what?" Kakashi asked, going over to the girl.

"A medical jutsu that my mother created. I know the basics, but it's not strong enough to heal anything more than bruises. I haven't spent enough time training, it seems." She sighed sadly before smiling, determination gleaming in her eyes.

"That will just be one thing I'll do more of in the near future. This won't happen again, Ryomaru. From now on, I'LL do the protecting. I promise."

_It's a promise I plan to keep._


	4. Discoveries

**I love this story! Hehe, I'm already planning the sequal which WILL involve romance! Not sure with WHO yet, but there will be romance!**

**Please Review**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3** - _Discoveries_

Ryoko hovered in front of the Hokage's office, Kakashi close behind her. A nervous lump had formed in her throat as she knew that she was about to learn a whole lot more about the situation back home. She also knew it would take all of her self-control to not run and attempt to return there.

_Father sent us here for a reason. I must obey._

"You plan on going in anytime soon?"

"Yes, it just takes time. I have an overactive imagination."

"No need to be nervous."

"Hmmm." He opened the door for the girl, who nodded once in thanks before entering.

The silver haired jonin followed close behind her, both ninja soon spotting a troubled looking Tsunade sitting behind her desk, going over several books and scrolls.

"Lady Tsunade? You- summoned me?" Surprisingly, the nervousness Ryoko felt was not betrayed in her soft tone.

The Hokage looked up from her books and motioned the girl over closer to the desk.

"You said that you are of the Hatame Clan?"

"Yes."

"I see. Kakashi, remain here. Team Seven is in charge of protecting the two at all costs."

"Of course, Tsunade." Was the response, completely serious.

Ryoko blinked as Tsunade went on, pulling out the scroll that she had received from the girl.

"The Village Hidden in the Swamp is under attack. This scroll is a request to protect the last remaining children at all costs until someone of the village comes to retrieve them, speaking the correct password."

"Water Lily" Tsunade and Ryoko spoke at the same time.

The older woman rose a brow.

"You know the password?"

"It's the Swamp Village's prized flower. My mother's favorite flower." The genin responded.

"I see."

"The situation of my home? Is it- stated?" Ryoko attempted to get the information she desperately desired, but was shattered when she heard one simple word.

"No."

"Oh. I- see."

"The Kage of the Swamp didn't want to worry you or your brother, I guess." Kakashi told her.

Ryoko shook her head.

"My father was never one to give many details. He's- very vague." Kakashi stared at the girl, but Tsunade wasn't surprised.

"The scroll DOESN'T give many details, you're right. Now, back to mentions of your clan."

"Of course."

"The Hatame Clan seems to have held power over the Swamp since it was created. The First, Second, and Third Kage were all members of the Hatame Clan." Ryoko nodded.

"That's right. My father is the Third. The First Kage created a law the first day of his rule specifying that the strongest member of the Hatame Clan would ALWAYS become the next Swamp Kage when his or her predecessor has passed or stepped down."

_Is she serious?_

Kakashi allowed his unmasked eye to dart to Tsunade, who nodded.

"Why is this, though?"

"Our kekkei genkai." Responded the girl.

"Kekkei genkai?" Kakashi and Tsunade muttered in unison.

Ryoko nodded again.

"It doesn't have much of a name. We simply call it the Chakra-Body Fusion, because that's simply what it is. Our ability to "borrow" chakra and strength from anyone we want. We end up gaining the abilities of that shinobi and know their jutsu. Very useful in battle. So my father says. Ryomaru and myself still can't use our kekkei genkai. Not entirely, anyway. When a Hatame masters the Chakra-Body Fusion, his or her eyes change color. No one in the history of our clan has yet COMPLETELY mastered the ability, save for the very first born son of Oki Hatame, Ryo. My father's great-great-GREAT grandfather. Yet, some people are born with talent. Others have to strive and work hard for it." Tsunade nodded and Kakashi ran his fingers through his hair.

"That's true. Now, seeing as you and your brother are the last members of your clan, who'll be the one to become the next Swamp Kage?" Ryoko's eyes widened and then lowered.

"I refuse to take on that responsibility. Ryomaru will become the next Swamp Kage."

"But who is stronger?" Without hesitation, the girl answered.

"Ryomaru."

"I see."

_She really believes her brother is stronger, but doesn't seem bothered by it. No, she's more upset at the very IDEA of becoming the next Kage more than anything._

Kakashi thought, smirking slightly.

Ryoko raised her head, her expression remaining completely serious.

"Is- that all? I want to return to my brother. He may wake up soon." Tsunade smiled.

"It's all I have to ask of you, for now. Unfortunately, I can't have you see your brother yet. You're giving the nurses too much trouble." Obvious fear flashed through the girl's eyes which startled both the adults.

"A- as you wish." Her voice was hoarse and tears glimmered in her eyes as she turned her head away.

_No one can see me cry._

Tsunade nodded and looked to Kakashi.

"She'll stay with you until further notice. She'll also train with your team. I'm sure you have no objections?"

"None at all." The girl intrigued him endlessly.

_She's afraid of being apart from her brother. Even more afraid of losing him than losing her entire village and father._

Ryoko didn't say anything more as she followed Kakashi from the Hokage's office and towards her temporary home. She followed him through the streets of Konoha, silent, as he read his little orange book. However, the jonin wasn't concentrating on his book as he usually was.

"He'll be fine, you know." Her head jerked up and her brown eyes were wide, shocked that he had spoken.

"I- know. I just worry. My brother is the only one who truly understands me. If I were to lose him, I would lose the only thing that keeps me going. He is my reason for living thus far and I can only hope that I am his. To lose him would be to lose myself." Ryoko bowed her head again, twiddling her fingers together in a very worried fashion.

"He is my precious person." She whispered.

The jonin almost stopped in shock at her words, but somehow managed to keep going. That sounded eerily familiar.

"Do you have someone like that, Kakashi?"

"Hmm?"

"I suppose your team is special to you. You seem like the type of person who values something like that." He glanced down to her.

"You like to analyze, don't you?"

"It's helped me survive my fallen comrades."

_She sounds more like an adult than a twelve year old child. _

Ryoko spoke again, much quieter.

"Together, Ryomaru and myself have survived many situations. Together, we have protected each other. Together, we have killed to protect each other from the harshness of humanity. I'll do anything to protect my brother as you would do anything to protect your team." She didn't say anything further as the adult and the child had reached a small apartment.

Kakashi slid his book back into his vest and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, this is it." No response.

"We'll get started with training tomorrow. Then, I'll see exactly how they train you back home." A simple nod, her violet bangs hanging limply in her eyes.

"I see. You're in no mood to talk. Cranky?"

"Lonely." His eye widened and his attention quickly flew back to her.

"You haven't been apart from your brother before, have you?" She shook her head.

"Looks like that's something you're going to have to get used to." He gave her a smile beneath his mask and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Ryoko rose her head and her eyes met his, wide and innocent. Certainly not the eyes of someone who had killed, yet- he knew it was the complete truth. This young girl would do anything for her brother. If she said she had killed for him, then that was the cold hard truth. She was simply too dedicated to kill for any other reason.

She rubbed at her eyes sleepily and for the first time, truly, Kakashi saw that this girl was simply a child.

"Come on. You should get some rest. You're under a lot of stress with the current situation of both your village and your brother." Ryoko Hatame was simply a child.

--

It was a difficult feat, talking the girl into NOT sleeping on the floor. If she wasn't going to take the bedroom, she would at least take the sofa. It seemed that she was as stubborn as she was dedicated to her brother. Ryoko was not someone who enjoyed intruding on anyone, that much was obvious.

However, she did eventually admit defeat as she was completely drained. She was soon fast asleep on the couch, her red bandana pulled down in front of her eyes.

Kakashi waited up for a short while after, as he noticed the girl was a restless sleeper. She tended to whimper and squirm slightly in her sleep.

_More than likely nightmares about the possible outcomes. This girl really is a worrier._

Still, whilst she slept, Ryoko was preparing herself for the possibilities. Preparing herself so that it would hurt less IF it did happen.

A ninja was always prepared, even while sleeping.

_Who would have thought that a genin was able to think up scenarios to PREPARE themselves. She really is different._

--

"Huh?! What's SHE doing here?!" Naruto pointed, rather rudely at the bandana wearing girl.

Sakura then proceeded to beating him over the head for being rude. Sasuke just rolled his eyes at his team-mates' stupidity.

"The more obvious question would be 'what the hell are you doing here on time?'" Sasuke grumbled towards his sensei.

"She's persuasive." Was the response as the jonin glanced to Ryoko, who was staring down at her feet.

"Hmm."

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sakura asked, stopping the beating of her blonde companion to pay attention to the depressed Ryoko.

Her head jerked up and she gave a tiny smile.

"Nothing is wrong, Sakura. I'm merely lost in thought. My mind is running in circles." She looked to Kakashi.

"Training?" The single word that escaped her lips caught each of her companions' attention.

Kakashi chuckled and placed his hand on her head.

"Oh, right. Thanks for reminding me. Ryoko here will be training with us until further notice. Hokage's orders."

"I- look forward to it. I've only trained with my father and Ryomaru before. It surely will be interesting to see different fighting styles." As she smiled, she tilted her head slightly to the side.

It made her seem so deceivingly innocent. Eerily so to the eyes of a certain Uchiha.

His onyx eyes focused on her as her own brown eyes scanned them.

_I want to fight her._

He wasn't exactly sure WHY, he just knew he wanted to. He was more than certain he would win, but he still wanted to fight her. Sasuke Uchiha always did what he wanted.

He smirked slightly.

"Welcome to the team."


	5. Undecided Paths

**Haha! Chapter 4 is here!**

**SO awesome! THough, you guys really should review more...i feel kinda sad. **

**Please Review!**

* * *

Chapter 4 - _Undecided Paths_

Teal eyes squared off against brown.

Sakura's face filled with determination at proving herself, while Ryoko's visage held a simple amused smirk.

_Sasuke._

Sakura lunged forward and Ryoko stood still, mentally scanning through the possible scenarios. In a matter of seconds, she simply ducked and rolled between the wide, open space between the pink haired girl's legs as she ran. Sakura's eyes went wide, but as she turned to look behind her, an elbow collided with her gut.

She flew through the air, back about to collide with a tree. However, when she did so, she became a log.

Ryoko's eyes narrowed.

_Possibility two. Of course!_

She swiftly pulled out three kunai and spun, releasing each of the kunai at a different time. One of which went into the direction of a bush and scraped along the shoulder of the pink haired kunoichi.

Ryoko's eyes immediately flashed with amusement as she picked up on the sound of ripping clothing.

"The game of cat and mouse is over." She stated.

Eerily, the words were spoken in both a tone of amusement and coldness. It was a strange mix. Enough to send shivers down the enemy's spine. It did indeed send shivers down the spines of all the onlookers to the quick spar.

Ryoko's foot collided with Sakura's chin and the pink haired kunoichi flew from the bush, skid a few meters across the ground. She attempted to get up, but Ryoko soon towered over her, the smirk from her face gone. Her face was now expressionless.

_I didn't enjoy that as much as I thought I would. It seems that I'm more homesick than I thought._

"I apologize. Perhaps I was a little too hard on you." She knelt down and gently helped Sakura to her feet.

_Ryoko. She saw through everything. I didn't even get the chance to land a scratch on her. I- I'm so weak._

Kakashi meanwhile, was leaning up against a nearby tree, his book hidden away as his attention was entirely on the violet banged girl.

_Interesting. She seems to predict the outcomes of all situations before they even occur. It takes her mere SECONDS to figure out what to do with herself, even less at times. Although, she did seem slightly stunned when the substitution was used. I take it she doesn't see it often. Something we probably won't need to worry about now._

"Interesting." The genin looked to the jonin with confused eyes, apart from Ryoko who had her mind focused entirely on her onset task at hand.

"What is it, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Ryoko is more skilled than any of you. The tiniest screw up of her enemy, it seems, would mean she could win almost any fight." Naruto's eyes widened.

"She's- that strong? No wonder Sakura lost so fast."

"It's not about strength." Ryoko suddenly whispered, capturing each of their attention, as she rested Sakura by another tree.

"Huh?! What do you mean it's not about strength?!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke mentally agreed with his rival. Ryoko merely sighed and pulled out a silver kunai, fingering it gently in her hands.

"To be a kunoichi such as myself, I cannot rely on my physical strength to tear down an enemy. I must allow myself to focus on all possible outcomes. All possible moves. It's all about wits and strategy. I must quickly locate weaknesses and execute manoeuvres to attack those weaknesses." Her fingers continued to run along the edges of the kunai and she frowned.

"I'm not physically strong. In fact, I still haven't fully recuperated from the ambush my brother and I survived through. My body is still drained. If I were to attempt to perform any sort of jutsu at the moment, I'd just end myself up in the hospital. The nurses don't like me there very much." She then smiled.

"What?! Are you serious?! But- you won so easily."

"Because she used her head, Naruto." Kakashi explained.

"Ryoko is still physically exhausted. When we found her, her chakra was practically nonexistent. She's only been awake for not even two days. It'll take time for her to be as strong as she usually is. But, it still seems like even in her weakened state, she's still at least chunin level." He looked to Ryoko, who shrugged casually.

"My village's standards are much different. We are trained by our fathers. Once we are able to beat our fathers, then the Kage finds us eligible for entering the Chunin Exams. Sadly, my brother and I haven't yet come close to that goal."

"Considering your circumstance, I suppose that would make sense then." Kakashi murmured to himself.

The genin were confused as Ryoko flushed and shook her head.

"Ryomaru and I are also stronger when we work together. When we fight alone, we feel vulnerable. Not as strong. Part of my- current state is because of that. Since Ryomaru is still unconscious, my strength isn't returning nearly as quickly as it usually would."

"Ah, I see. Again, that does make sense. Don't you have an explanation for everything?"

"Hardly. Please stop asking questions." She suddenly winced and the small group looked to see that she had cut herself with the kunai she had in her hand.

Her eyes focused on the small line of blood trailing along her index finger.

"This isn't good." She looked up, her eyesight becoming blurrier with each passing second.

"Ryoko?"

"Goodnight." Her eyes closed and she collapsed down to her knees, caught safely in the arms of the one closest to her.

Sasuke lifted her up gently and stared at the kunai that was now on the ground.

"Hmph." Kakashi sighed and carefully picked it up.

"Looks like she needs to go back to bed. I've got her now." He took her and lifted her up onto his back, where her arms soon wrapped around his neck.

"In a few days, I'm sure she'll be fine."

_Tsunade will definitely want to know this._

"Training is done for the day and will take place again tomorrow at the same time." And he was gone.

Sasuke frowned.

_Chunin level. _

"_I'm not physically strong. In fact, I still haven't fully recuperated from the ambush my brother and I survived through. My body is still drained."_

His fists became clenched.

_I'll HAVE to beat her then. If she can still be that strong when she's barely conscious, I NEED to become that strong. And once I beat her- I'll be that much closer to killing him._

--

"Chunin level?"

"Yes. I know, it's unexpected, but it does explain how they were able to survive." Tsunade looked thoughtful at Kakashi's news.

"It does. Where is she now?"

"Asleep. Her body is still drained. If I had of known that, I wouldn't have had her do anything. She didn't show any symptoms of fatigue until she passed out." He explained, pulling his book from his vest and turning the page.

"I see. Is it a good idea to leave her on her own?"

"Probably not, but I doubt she'll be going anywhere soon without her brother and in her condition. The girl knows her limits, surprisingly."

"Keep me updated on your findings." Kakashi nodded.

"Understood." And he disappeared.

Tsunade stared at the scroll she had in her hands, delivered only recently. A frown passed her lips.

_The situation in the Village Hidden in the Swamp is getting serious, yet they STILL want to fight the enemy on their own. That Kage sure is stubborn. I just hope they'll be able to ride it out and overcome the challenges. Either that- or these children will be left without a home or a father._

--

"_Mommy! Look at me!" A little boy exclaimed and his mother looked, brown eyes lighting up when she saw him perform a simple Shadow Clone jutsu._

"_Excellent, Ryomaru! You're getting so strong!" Her eyes travelled to a little girl, who sat on the ground with her arms crossed in front of her chest._

"_Oh, Ryoko, what's wrong?" Little Ryoko glanced up and then glared at the ground._

"_This is stupid. I don't wanna train to become a powerful ninja. I wanna be me." The woman knelt down and brushed through her daughter's hair with her fingers._

_Her own violet hair shifting with her._

"_Oh, don't be like that. You know your father has his heart set on both you and your brother becoming quite well-known throughout the country." Ryoko shifted her body uncomfortably._

_Her mother smiled._

"_Once you do that, then you can be whoever you want." Ryoko blinked and then looked up._

"_I wanna be just like you, Mommy. But- Daddy doesn't want me to learn medical jutsu." The older woman's eyes widened before she smiled again._

"_You're father is stubborn." Ryomaru then began to cry and she hurried to her son's side, not making it there before her daughter._

"_Brother! Are you okay?!"_

"_It hurts!"_

"_What hurts?" He pointed to a scrape on his knee, caused by him simply tripping over a rock._

_Ryoko looked at her mother, who sighed._

"_I'll fix it for you, Dear. Just please stop crying. You're upsetting your sister." Ryomaru's cries ceased and Ryoko gently held her twin as her mother dealt with his small injury._

_Concentrating the chakra to her hands, she allowed them to hover over his wound. It healed rather quickly and Ryoko stared on, eyes lighting up._

"_I wanna do that someday." Her mother smiled._

"_You will, Ryoko. Just not when your father's around. I'll teach you." The arms of the little girl wrapped tightly around her mother and Ryomaru soon joined in._

"_I love you, Mommy!"_

She stared blankly at the ceiling from the floor, biting on her cheek to try and distract herself from the short memory.

_It was so long ago. I was so young. It's funny how I can remember that so easily, but I can't remember why it is she died._

"What are you doing?" Her eyes darted to meet Kakashi's before going back to the ceiling.

"Staring at the ceiling. Do you wish for me to stop?"

"Uh, as long as you're not planning on sleeping there."

_I won't be able to sleep for awhile._

"No- of course not." He knelt down, staring at her as she stared at the ceiling, unblinking.

_What a strange girl._

"My brother?"

"Still unconscious."

"I see." A brief pause.

"It's at times like these when I wish more so that I became a medical ninja like my mother. Then I wouldn't feel so helpless to my village or my family. Unfortunately, that dream was never realized. Father was never too keen on the idea of me following in my mother's footsteps. He probably thought she would bear another child to do that. He never plans ahead. It will be his downfall."

_I'm going to learn from his mistakes._

Kakashi was silent as he stood up and pulled out his book.

"Really now, you don't mean that."

"No. I don't. I- enjoy being who I am. Of course, that's only due to the fact that I was TRAINED to enjoy it. Father- is extremely pushy. Mother on the other hand-" The girl closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Hmm, what I do remember is vague, but comforting. She was kind and beautiful and- she wanted me to succeed and be who I wanted to be. However, she was of little help with that. Father already had decided on who my brother and I were to be." Kakashi rose a brow.

"And that is?" Ryoko frowned.

"Father has plans that I would rather not live up to. He wishes for both me and my brother to become even stronger than the sannin. I- know that we, I-" She corrected herself.

"- will not do so. To become the best was never on my agenda. There is little point in it. Once you're the best, you can no longer learn. I always want to keep learning. I have no particular dream other than that." His visible eye studied her carefully.

_No goal? Well, I suppose it explains her earlier coldness towards Tsunade mentioning how her clan and the Swamp Kage are related._

"You must have some sort of goal. All children have goals." Ryoko smiled bitterly.

"You've never been to my village, have you, Kakashi? When a child with ninja parents is born, he or she is simply trained to follow in their father's chosen path for them. We are given no choice."

_Stupid traditions. Father- why would you be so cruel as to keep them? I don't want to-_

That was the end of that conversation. Kakashi could tell by the way she held herself that she was in no condition or mood to continue speaking with him about that matter.

_There is more to this, but I can't make her talk if she doesn't want to._

"You should rest." And he left the room.

Ryoko stared up at the ceiling for a few moments longer before releasing a sigh.

"If Mother was still alive, perhaps- I wouldn't be forced to make such a decision."

_If Mother was still alive, perhaps I could have escaped the path Father set before me. Mother- I miss you._


	6. Chance Encounter

**I still haven't decided if Ryoko is going to have a romantic interest or not, but in order for me to truly decide, I need some opinions! **

**Please Review**

* * *

Chapter 5 - _Chance Encounter_

To sneak out of the apartment of the great Kakashi Hatake, a jonin, was much easier than Ryoko had thought it would be. Then again, she supposed she wasn't going to get very far in her weakened condition. They both knew that.

_Really. This is pathetic. I- want to keep bettering myself and learning, but how can I possibly do so when I keep ending up as useless as a rock?_

She kicked a pebble in her frustration and bit down on her lip as she fought back tears.

_How can I possibly protect my brother when I can't even protect myself? I just barely pulled through that ambush and I only survived because Ryomaru took the initial blows. Neither of us would be in this position if I had of been more alert._

"Heh. Father has too much faith in me." The irony of the situation.

"To expect so much of me when I can't even protect my own brother." For the first time, she actually wished that she was indeed as strong as her father wanted her to be.

"I wish- for once I could be what he wants me to be." The girl stopped and looked up towards the stars, frowning.

"However, at the same time, I wish I was simply able to be who I want to be." Her eyes dulled and she looked down at her hands, which happened to be stuffed into her pockets rather lazily.

_Why? Why is this happening? The village- Ryomaru, it's so unfair._

It was then that she heard the barking of a dog and glanced briefly over her shoulder. A dog was indeed bounding towards her. A puppy, more or less. It was small and white.

The dog, stopped abruptly in front of her, sitting down and wagging its tail violently. Ryoko merely blinked her chocolate eyes at the strange behaviour of the animal, but knelt down nonetheless to pick it up.

"Strange." She held it securely to her chest, eyes darting around the dark street.

_What a time for this to happen. As safe as I am here, I need to keep my guard up at all times._

The bandana wearing girl listened carefully to her surroundings, barely able to hear due to the panting of the dog in her arms. Why had she picked it up again?

She frowned slightly, but decided that it was probably simply an animal that had run away from home. She would look for its owner the next day as now, exhaustion was finally getting to her. However, Ryoko had no intention of returning to Kakashi's apartment.

The Swamp kunoichi began to walk once again, this time towards the safe haven of trees that outlined the training grounds. She would feel much more at home there. At least, that was what she had hoped.

_I'm worrying too much about Ryomaru and the village. Brother will be fine and Father will protect the village so that it will not fall._

The parts of her long, multicolored, hair that stuck out from under her bandana twisted in the slight breeze of the warm summer wind as she sat herself down beneath a Sakura tree. The dog now resting on her head, which it seemed to like for some reason, and asleep.

Ryoko glanced up at it, smiling slightly.

_At least I'm not the only one who's lost Although physically and mentally are completely different things, it still makes me feel that much better._

Her eyes stared out into the darkness for a few minutes, or hours, longer before finally she allowed them to shut so that she could drift peacefully to sleep. This time, no nightmares bothered her. She didn't feel the need to worry.

--

Ryoko opened her eyes to the dim sunlight and stretched her arms and legs. The dog, from the previous night, still sat atop her head, but now jumped down to her side.

She smiled, pat it once on the head, and stood up.

"That was the best night's sleep I've had in days. Animals truly do wonders." The dog barked, as if affirming her statement.

Ryoko's smile turned into a rare grin.

"Feisty, aren't you? Well, I suppose it's best for us to now go look for your owner. I'm sure they're concerned about you. You're well-behaved, so I'm certain they must care a lot for you." She began to walk and the dog barked again as she came out back into the streets of Konoha being lightly kissed by the sunrise.

_This really is a beautiful village. Forests are much more nice to look at than bug-filled wet-lands. Although, I'm sure many people would rather enjoy it there. If they don't have to live there all the time, that is._

The dog then began to whine and Ryoko blinked. Not even a moment later, a loud voice could be heard.

"Akamaru! Where are ya', boy?!" The dog, presumably named Akamaru, began to bark loudly.

Shortly after, a boy donning a grey coat became visible, as he was running rather quickly towards both Akamaru and Ryoko. In an effort to keep herself and the dog from being injured, she picked up the animal and stepped once to the left.

As predicted, where she was once standing, the boy stumbled over a rock and landed.

"There you are, boy!" He seemed unfazed by the obvious stranger holding his dog.

Akamaru's tail wagged happily and he barked rather loudly upon seeing his owner once again. Ryoko couldn't restrain the small smile as she watched the obvious connection between human and animal.

In her opinion, it was rather adorable. Though, she would never actually admit to thinking that.

The boy, who Ryoko also assumed to be a Leaf ninja, stood up and brushed himself off. The hood of his furry jacket fell backwards as he did so, revealing his short brown hair. She studied him curiously as he scolded his dog, which still happened to be in her arms.

He had rather long canines, which were quite obvious as he spoke or showed any emotion at all. Markings were also on his face. A single red triangle on either cheek. His Konoha forehead protector was around his forehead.

"Don't ever go running off again, you hear me?! I was out ALL night searching for you!" The boy finished his lecture, and seemingly finally realized the strange girl holding his dog.

"Hey, who're you?"

_He reminds me slightly of Naruto, not that I've known either for that long. _

"Ryoko Hatame." His dark eyes settled on her headband.

"Swamp, huh? What's someone like you doin' here?" And he changed the subject entirely.

She still answered, despite being somewhat annoyed. It was common courtesy.

"I am unsure if I'm able to say. I suppose for the moment, it's confidential." He rose a brow.

"You're weird." Her eyes remained steady, but her mind ran in circles.

_I'm- weird?_

"But, you sorta remind me of someone. Oh, that's right! Stuck up Uchiha and that Hyuga! Always thinking they're better than everyone else." Akamaru struggled in Ryoko's hold and she reached out to hand him to the boy.

_Sasuke does come off that way. But, who's this Hyuga? I've heard of the clan, but I don't know much of it. I should learn what I can from Team Seven if I am to be living here until the situation back home is cleared up. Ryomaru will deeply appreciate it. Father too would be proud._

"Here. I- discovered him last night during a walk. I was actually attempting to find his owner. You seem to have found him first." The boy blinked and took the dog, placing him inside of his coat so that only his head and two front paws stuck out.

Akamaru barked happily and Ryoko gave an almost non-existent smile.

"Goodbye, Akamaru. His owner. I must say, it's been fairly interesting, but I must return to my current residence before my being missing is discovered. I sorta snuck out last night."

_I already have been discovered. That much I know. Kakashi IS a jonin, after all. You cannot become a jonin and be STUPID. It makes little sense._

"Huh? You don't even wanna know my name?!" By this time, Ryoko was already several feet ahead of the boy and his dog, her back to them.

Her hair swirled behind her and she glanced over her shoulder, creating a mysterious look.

"If we happen to meet again. Until then, remember mine. I know I'm quite forgettable, being I currently don't have much personality, but I have my reasons." And she continued on her way as if nothing had happened.

The next thing that came out of the boy's mouth as the unfamiliar girl disappeared was actually pretty simple.

"I was right. She's weirder than Uzumaki."


	7. The Rabbit Dubbed 'Fuzzy'

**I laughed writing this! Hopefully it was humerous to you as well!**

**Please Review**

* * *

Chapter 6 - _The Rabbit Dubbed 'Fuzzy'_

"Where exactly did you disappear to?" Kakashi asked as Ryoko stepped in through the window.

She merely glanced up and flushed a light shade of pink.

"I apologize. I- was unable to sleep last night so I went for a walk. I then allowed myself to fall asleep- under a tree."

"I see. Well, no harm done." Ryoko nodded numbly and then watched as Kakashi opened the door.

She stood where she was, unsure of whether or not she should follow. Her questions were answered when Kakashi glanced back.

"Come on." And she followed.

--

Ryoko remained silent as she stood beside Kakashi and stared at the large stone.

_K.I.A stone, I assume. So many names. It has to be just that. How different from home._

The Village Hidden in the Swamp had a marble statue of the First Swamp Kage with names carved into it instead of a single stone.

Her messy, violet bangs hung in her eyes, moving softly with the light wind. She ignored the tears that threatened to touch her eyes.

Would that statue be destroyed?

_Mother's name is on that statue._

Ryoko's eyes flickered to Kakashi and she studied his expression. She noted the guilt she could see dwelling in the depths of that singular visible eye. She supposed he had lost some very close friends. Her chocolate eyes focused on the silver haired man for a few more minutes before biting down on her cheek.

"_Losing those who are close to you, my children, hurts greater than any sort of physical pain that you could possibly suffer with. But, if you do all in your power to protect them, then that's all you can do. When you're on missions, remember that."_

"_Of course, Father." Five year old Ryoko murmured, staring at the large statue as she stood beside her twin brother and her father._

_Ryotaro's fingers brushed up against the statue, tracing along a single name._

**Ren Hatame**

"_Daddy? What happened to Mommy?" Ryomaru asked, eyes full of tears._

_Ryoko was silent, but also looked to her father with a questioning expression._

_Ryotaro sighed._

"_Your mother, Ryomaru, is in a much better place now. Don't cry for her. She wouldn't appreciate it, I'm sure. As for what happened- one day you'll know. When you're older. At the moment, you're far too young." The Third Swamp Kage then pulled his hand back and placed it on top of his daughter's head._

_Ryoko blinked and stared at him. He smiled._

"_You always have been calm and collected, much like your mother. You'll become an excellent kunoichi that will handle pressure well. A prodigy. One of the best in the village. No, THE best in the village." Ryotaro glanced to his son as well._

"_You both will become excellent ninja that will make our clan memorable. You'll surpass your cousins, as I surpassed mine. If anything, the Chakra-Body Fusion will be very evident in you." His gaze lingered longest on his daughter._

"_Now, let us return to training. The second anniversary of your mother's death will not slow us down. Again, do not allow the death of those close to you cloud your mind. It'll be the end of you."_

"_Yes, Father."_

Ryoko sat beneath a Sakura tree, eyes studying the three genin of Team Seven as they attempted to complete a D ranked mission that involved capturing a rabbit that was eating the client's garden vegetables. Kakashi stood beside her, eye focused on his book.

Naruto, and several of his clones that he had conjured up, chased after the rabbit and didn't succeed despite Sakura's and Sasuke's help. Not that they did anything more than call him stupid.

"How could you miss it again, you idiot?!" Sakura shouted.

"Ow! I'm sorry! Gah! Stop hitting me!" And now, the blonde ran away from Sakura while Sasuke attempted to capture the runaway rodent.

Needless to say, capturing a rabbit was much more difficult than it seemed.

Kakashi chuckled and Ryoko frowned slightly.

_This- is kinda pathetic. Kakashi is too busy with his book and these three- they can't support each other. No wonder they're failing miserably._

She stood up and followed the rabbit with her eyes as it was being chased, yet again, by Naruto and several of his clones.

She waited for a few moments, and then formed several hand signs.

_Earth Style: Stone Prison Jutsu._

The ground beneath them shook slightly and a small stone cage formed up and around the rabbit, trapping it securely so that it could not escape.

The genin stared at the caged animal before looking to Ryoko, who was sweating slightly. Her chest heaved and she gave a soft smile before stumbling forwards and kneeling down in front of the animal.

"You- enjoy causing trouble, don't you?" She placed her hand on the small stone cage and it melded back with the ground.

"GAH!!! What're you doing?! It's gonna escape again!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed together, soon staring in bewilderment at the brown rabbit that stood still in front of the bandana wearing girl.

Her hand ran gently down its back and her chest continued to heave.

"I- have it completely under control, Naruto, Sakura." Her hands made its way around the small animal and she stood up, holding it gently to her chest.

It didn't struggle.

Naruto and Sakura leaned forward, blinking in surprise at the calmed rabbit.

"How- did you do that, Ryoko?" Sakura asked.

"I wanna know too! That cage just appeared outta nowhere and then disappeared like that!" Sasuke grunted in annoyance at Naruto's loudness.

"Shut up, dumbass. You're only going to scare the thing all over again." Kakashi looked up from his book and then noticed the tired look in Ryoko's expression.

_She knew this would happen, but she did it anyway. This girl will never cease to surprise me._

"Now that you've caught it, thanks to Ryoko's jutsu, it's time to release it away from the client's house and garden." The girl nodded.

"I'll do it. I think it's fair. I caught it, so I will be the one who releases it." Kakashi gave a curt nod.

"Alright, but Naruto has to go with you." Naruto grinned and gave Kakashi the thumbs up.

"Alright! Hehehe! I'll keep an eye on Ryoko!"

"Actually, I'm just tired of hearing you complain." The jonin replied, completely deflating the boy's ego.

Ryoko felt somewhat bad for the boy, so she spoke in a soothing tone.

"Do you want to hold Fuzzy?" In a very childlike manner, she held the rabbit out towards the orange clad boy, completely taking the group by surprise.

"Fuzzy? YOU NAMED IT?!!" Sakura exclaimed and a slight flush formed on the other girl's nose.

"Well, it IS fuzzy." Kakashi mused, chuckling and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I'm surrounded by morons." Ryoko watched as Naruto grinned.

"Nah, it's okay. Come on! Let's get going!" He took off and Ryoko followed, walking at normal pace behind him.

Sakura and Sasuke looked to Kakashi, who ignored their questioning stares.

"Now, let's go talk to the client, shall we?"

--

Ryoko listened to the loud, talkative Naruto, holding the rabbit she had dubbed 'Fuzzy' to her chest. She was still rather exhausted from using her jutsu, but was smiling nonetheless at his antics.

_He's quite likeable. Much the same as Ryomaru, actually._

"So, what d'ya think of the village?"

"It's- much different from home." She responded quietly.

He grinned.

"Tell me about your village, Ryoko! I wanna know about it!" Her eyes saddened.

Naruto then remembered the circumstances for Ryoko's being in Konoha and looked somewhat guilty.

"Oh, uh, sorry. I keep forgetting."

"Don't apologize, Naruto." She whispered and then spoke again.

"My village is nice, I suppose. Because it's located in the swamps, there's lots of bugs, though. It would bother some people, but I'm used to it because I'm from there. Bugs don't really bother me."

"Oh." Silence and Ryoko spoke again.

"Why do you want to be Hokage, Naruto?" The boy grinned.

"Because, then people will finally know my name! I'll finally be able to show people what I can do, who I am! To be Hokage is my dream! What's your dream, Ryoko?" She looked to him, eyes still sad.

_I don't have one for myself._

"To protect my brother at all costs."

"Eh?! That's it?! It's nice and all, but what about something- for you?" She thought for a moment.

"To reach my twentieth birthday, then, I suppose. People in my village don't live very long." Naruto looked somewhat sad at this news.

"Is that why you're always so depressed?" She stopped walking.

_Depressed._

"I have lost many people I cared about in my life, Naruto. I'm not depressed, merely- withdrawn, I suppose. My father taught me that this is the best way to refrain from feeling the emotional pain that comes with death. Unfortunately, it hasn't helped."

"Then why are you ALWAYS like this?"

"It is part of who I am. Perhaps I trained myself to become withdrawn, but it is partially my personality. Who you see now is who I will always be, as it is who I always was."

"Oh." Naruto then grinned once again and turned his attention to the rabbit.

"Fuzzy really likes you! How did you get him so calm?!"

"Fuzzy is a girl." Ryoko replied with a quiet, amused laugh.

"Huh?! H- how can you tell?!"

"I checked." Naruto took a step back.

"You WHAT?!!"

"I checked."

"You mean-?! Eww!"

"I wanted to know."

"Still-!" Ryoko smiled and continued her chat with Naruto as the two also continued to search for the perfect place to release the rabbit dubbed 'Fuzzy'.


	8. We Meet Again

**Hehe! I'm doing so much better right now!**

**Oh and for any Mello fans, please read my Death Note Fanfic** _Peace._

**Please Review**

* * *

Chapter 7 - _We Meet Again_

Ryoko knelt down, allowing Fuzzy to climb free from her arms. The rabbit did exactly that and peered up at the girl with large brown eyes before bounding away into the trees.

She stood up and stared for a few minutes in that direction, feeling somewhat sad, before turning her attention to Naruto.

"I guess we need to get back to Kakashi-sensei and the others, now, huh?" Naruto asked.

His stomach then growled and he sheepishly grinned, rubbing the back of his neck with a pale blush in his cheeks.

"Hehehe, I guess I'm a little hungry. Hey, Ryoko?! Wanna have some ramen with me?!" The question took the girl by surprise.

"Huh? M- me?" As unintelligible as it was, it was the best she could muster.

Ryoko was not often surprised, but Naruto had caught her. He had thoroughly surprised her with his kindness. He BARELY knew her and- he was asking her to lunch.

"Well, your name is Ryoko, right?"

"Of course, but-"

"Kakashi-sensei never said we NEEDED to report back. Besides, knowing him, he's already took off somewhere."

_That DOES sound like something Kakashi would do._

Her own stomach let out a small hungered sound and she blinked before holding it.

"I- see your point. Of course, Naruto. It would be a pleasure to have ramen with you." The blonde boy grinned and grabbed her wrist.

"Right then! Onwards to Ichiraku Ramen!" Ryoko didn't bother to suppress the tiny smile that made its way to her face.

_Just like Ryomaru._

--

Ryoko wasn't even half done her first bowl of ramen when Naruto scarfed down his- she actually didn't KNOW how many he'd had by this point. She lost track five minutes ago.

"Is that- healthy?" She wondered allowed.

A minute later, Ryoko had thoroughly lost her appetite. Naruto realized she wasn't eating and tilted his head curiously.

"Are you okay, Ryoko?"

"I'm- not feeling well at the moment."

"Your brother?"

"Partially." She couldn't say it was his bizarre eating habits, could she?

_He's been too kind to me._

"I'm sure he'll be fine! I mean, he's gotta be really strong, right?! Considering you're strong yourself!"

"My brother is stronger than I am, Naruto. Of course he will be alright." She whispered and the blonde's jaw dropped.

"What?! Are you serious?! He's stronger than you?!"

_Not according to Father, but what does he know?_

"Yes. Ryomaru is remarkably strong." Naruto fell dramatically from his stool and began twitching on the ground.

Ryoko glanced down and then began to giggle.

"You- are very amusing, Naruto! It's rare that I laugh, but it seems that hanging around you has certainly lifted my spirits!"

"G- glad to hear that." In truth, he was rather surprised at how loud Ryoko became.

She tended to speak in a tone just over a whisper, but now it seemed that she was taking on a more moderate tone of voice.

The giggles soon ceased and her expression went downcast. Naruto got back on his stool and stared at her.

"Ryoko?"

"I'm forbidden to see my brother. My village and what remains of my family is also in danger. At this moment, I feel extremely guilty for enjoying myself. Too many Swamp shinobi are dying day by day. It- hurts."

"Laughter's the best medicine, isn't it?" Naruto asked and her eyes rose to meet his serious blue ones.

"Wh- what?"

_That's what they say, but-_

"You're mission was to come here, where you wouldn't die. You shouldn't feel guilty." He grinned.

"Besides! If every Swamp ninja is as strong as you, then there's nothing to worry about!" Naruto, as saying this, thrust his fist into the air.

He merely knocked himself over again and hit his head, causing himself to become extremely dizzy. Ryoko pushed herself from her own stool and knelt down to help her companion, picking up on the barking of a familiar animal and the laughter.

"Hey, Naruto! Clumsy as ever, huh?!" Naruto immediately straightened himself out and glared in the direction of the sounds.

Ryoko looked and her brown eyes rested on three Leaf ninja. A girl with short, dark hair and lilac-white eyes. She twiddled her fingers nervously and flushed as she stood behind a boy with brown hair and sunglasses. Most of his face was covered by the collar of his sweater. The one laughing was the boy she had met the night prior.

"Grr, shut up dog-breath!" The boy dubbed 'dog-breath' immediately glared, raising his fist and gritting his fangs.

"What did you say?!"

"K- Kiba, p- please stop!" The girl stuttered, pleading.

The boy, now known formally as 'Kiba' continued to growl.

"No way, Hinata! This guy's not gonna get away with telling ME to shut up!"

"Hinata is right, Kiba. There's no point in starting confrontation. You're only drawing unwanted attention." Naruto and Kiba continued to glare in each other's eyes, now only aware of each other.

Ryoko blinked and then watched as Akamaru scrambled free from Kiba's coat, making his way over to her. This movement did NOT go unnoticed by the others, who watched as she smiled, knelt down, and lifted the dog up into her arms.

"We meet again, it seems."

"Hey! You're the weirdo I met last night!" Ryoko's expression fell.

_That again. Am I- am I weird?_

"Weirdo? Ryoko is NOT a weirdo! You don't even know her! How could you say that?!" Naruto exclaimed, now finding new reason to fight with the dog boy.

Ryoko felt happy with this. He was defending her dignity, much as her brother would do in this situation.

The boy with the sunglasses and the other girl were soon beside the Swamp ninja, who regarded them with her eyes.

"I apologize for him. He's not exactly the brightest crayon in the box." She nodded simply, unsure of exactly how to reply to that.

It turned out, she didn't need to. The boy continued, obviously regarding her headband.

"You're from the Swamp. I heard about what's happening there. Why are you still here?"

"Unfortunately, I'm unsure if that information is to remain confidential or not. Only the Hokage and Team Seven knows. Although, I'm certain that several jonin know of this too."

"I see. Then, I suppose we should introduce ourselves. Shino Aburame." Ryoko studied him carefully.

_Aburame. Yes, I've heard of them. Several times a year they arrive to the village to take samples of our wide variety of insects. Again, that's something I should probably look more into._

"Pleasure to meet you- Shino." She glanced to the girl, who was still twiddling her fingers nervously.

However, she did speak up.

"H- Hinata Hyuga."

_Hyuga again! But, this is not the same Hyuga as this 'Kiba' spoke of last night. No, her demeanour is completely off to what I had imagined._

"Pleasure, Miss Hinata."

"H- Hinata's fine, um-?"

"Ryoko of the Hatame Clan." A brief pause and the argument between Kiba and Naruto raved onwards.

"How long will this last?"

"Until one of them runs out of comebacks." Shino responded.

"We wait until then?"

"Yes."

"Interesting." Ryoko glanced down to Akamaru, who was barking loudly at his owner and the blonde genin.

_Unfortunately, I cannot wait that long. My body is tired and my head is sore._

Her mind swam in circles and Ryoko regretted having used a jutsu that took so much chakra to complete such a small mission. She should have continued to let her body rest.

_How careless and STUPID of me._

"P- please, Kiba, stop!"

"Never!"

"Naruto. End this." Naruto glanced over his shoulder at Ryoko's dead calm tone and blinked, seeing her blank expression.

He then remembered how easily she had beaten Sakura and deadpanned.

"Hehehe! S- sorry, Ryoko!"

"Hah! Weakling! Scared by a girl!" Ryoko's eyes darted to meet Kiba's, a frown evident on her face.

Again, Naruto came to her rescue.

"Ryoko is NOT just a girl! In fact, I bet anything that she could beat you in a spar!" At this, Ryoko sighed.

_Looks like Naruto just got me into a hell of a lot of trouble._

Kiba laughed.

"Yeah, right! Look at her! She's shorter than YOU are! I doubt she could beat me! Even if she feels superior enough to do it!" Ryoko frowned deeper and lowered Akamaru to the ground.

"As much as I take offence to that, it's not worth it. Naruto, let's go."

"WHAT?!! You're going to let him insult you like that, Ryoko?! Come on! You're stronger than anyone! You can take him! Teach him a lesson!"

"Yeah, Weirdo, teach me a lesson!" Ryoko sighed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I would rather pick my battles, however, you seem to be looking forward to a nice ass-whooping. Shino, Hinata, forgive me?"

"H- huh? Wh- what do you mean, R- Ryoko?" The girl with the bandana reached up and tightened the said bandana.

"I was hoping our next meeting wouldn't play out like this. To the training grounds. Naruto, I should ask you to retrieve ANYONE with medical experience. Most preferably, Lady Tsunade."


	9. Battles and Wars: Ryotaro's Sacrifice

**I'm sorry it's taking so long, but...writer's block sucks horribly and I'm attempting to come up with another idea for **_Untied Shoes._

**I'm trying very hard. Anyway, this is an awesome chapter (according to me anyway) and it was very fun to write.**

**Anyway, I need to know how you feel about the pairing I'm thinking about. Either review me your idea or take the poll up on my profile page. At the moment, there's only a tie on the poll for Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru. If there's no tie-breaker in three chapters, I'll just have to wait and put romance in the sequal. Do you have any idea how much more work I'll have to put into that? -_-; It'll give me a huge headache.**

**I'm sure some of you guys wonder when or IF Ryomaru will actually be seen...out of his coma. I suppose I'll let you decide on that. If he wakes up, I'm thinking about pairing him up with one of the Naruto girls. Of course, again that'll probably require voting, but I have a feeling that Tenten or Temari will probably be a good choice. In the end, I'd like to hear your opinions on it (not that I'll nessecarily be HEARING anything -_-;).**

**Please Reivew**

* * *

Chapter 8 - _Battles and Wars: Ryotaro's Sacrifice_

"When we met last, I said that I would hear your name if we met again. I suggest you speak it now." Kiba smirked.

"Kiba Inuzuka. Though, I can't really remember yours." Ryoko's eyes narrowed.

_This guys just rubs me the wrong way. He's a lot like Naruto, but only seems to insult everyone. It REALLY annoys the hell outta me. Damn it all to hell, I'm going to need hospital treatment after this._

"Again, forgive me, Hinata, Shino. I attempted to avoid confrontation as best as I could. However, a Hatame never backs down from a challenge."

"D- don't w- worry about it." Hinata whispered and Shino nodded in agreement, his eyes focusing solely on the Swamp kunoichi facing off against his team-mate.

"Just don't kill him."

"Not my intention, but I will take your words to heart. Now, rules, Inuzuka?"

"Anything and everything." Ryoko smirked.

"Fine with me."

_Hopefully I can last. Father always says to protect my dignity and never lose. As much as I dislike the idea, I have little choice._

"Then, let us start, hm?" Kiba grinned cockily.

"I won't even need you for this, Akamaru. Stand off on the sidelines. She's mine." The white dog barked and obeyed, bounding off to be next to Hinata.

Naruto still was searching for Tsunade, but Ryoko knew the battle would be over before he returned.

"Alright. Let's get this party started!"

"Good." In a flash, she was gone.

Less than a second later, she appeared behind her opponent and tapped his shoulder with his index finger. Kiba whirled around, kunai in hand, but Ryoko jumped up and landed on his shoulder briefly. She kicked back, he went flying backwards.

At the last second, he regained himself and lunged. Ryoko's eyes narrowed as she contemplated, albeit quickly, what she would do.

_No other option._

Her arms went up, forming an X to protect herself from further harm.

She knew her body would be unable to take too much damage and it was hardly fast enough after her first burst of speed.

_How stupid of me. I let my anger and annoyance get the best of me._

Kiba body-checked the young girl and she let out a quiet yelp as she went flying through the air.

Ryoko's body hit the ground and she ignored the pain of her muscles and bones as she forced herself back to her feet. The expression she saw on Kiba's face was smug.

It infuriated her further, yet Ryoko understood she stood no chance in her current state.

_But, I CANNOT just surrender. I agreed to this fight. I knew the consequences. _

"Had enough yet, Weirdo?!"

"Hardly."

_I probably should give up, but I WILL not!_

Her eyes closed and she pulled her bandana from her head, forming several hand signs as she did so.

"Concealment Technique! Ghost Jutsu!" Her body became translucent, not transparent, as she stuffed the bandana into her weapons' pouch.

Shino's eyes widened behind his sunglasses.

_What is this?! It can't be for concealment. She's still visible to the naked eye. There must be something more to this._

Her chest heaved as she then ran forwards as fast as she could muster with her weakened body.

"Wha'-?!" Kiba dodged her kicks and punches, soon locating an opening in her defence.

He grinned smugly and thrust his fist forwards into her gut, his eyes going wide when his entire arm went through her.

"Huh?!" Ryoko's small hands grasped his forearm with all of her strength and she mustered a tiny grin.

"I'm just like a ghost. You can see me, but you can't touch me. It's the ultimate defence and a pretty good offence. I created it myself, with the help of my brother. Unfortunately, it takes a lot of chakra. A kink I still need to work out of it. I have thirty seconds to defeat you. I'm rather pressed for time." Before he could respond, she reached out with her fingers, releasing her grip on his forearm, and pressed them to his neck.

"Nng!"

"Pressure points. The one at the base of your neck. As soon as I release it, you will lose consciousness and therefore forfeit the battle to me." She whispered.

Kiba locked his eyes with her dull orbs.

_Huh? She looks exhausted._

"You have the strength, but strength won't necessarily win. To win a battle, you also need to think. You can never underestimate your opponent. It will only lead to death. Be thankful- be thankful that I don't- have a vengeful bone in my- in my body." Her body's image flickered opaque once again and her eyes fell closed.

Kiba's eyes widened as her fingers fell from his neck before falling closed as a wave of sleepiness came over him. Before he lost total control over his legs and collapsed, however, her small and gentle hands hoisted him up onto her back. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep with her hair in his face.

_It smells like- water lilies._

Ryoko took a deep breath and forced her eyes open before turning her attention to Shino and Hinata.

"He'll be fine. Again, I apologize. Now, I need to take him to the hospital before I collapse myself. Lady Tsunade and Kakashi will not be pleased with this." Her eyes settled on Akamaru and she gave a shrill whistle.

The dog came bounding forwards and stared up at both the girl and his sleeping owner. He let out a bark and Ryoko gave a tiny smile.

"Good boy." Then, she took off.

Shino and Hinata watched as the three left.

"Shino?" The Aburame kept his eyes focused on the retreating figures.

_That girl is exhausted._

"Hinata. Find Naruto and Tsunade. She won't make it to the hospital in time."

"Right." Hinata took off and Shino followed after the girl that carried his team mate.

_She's strong, but purposely pushes pass her limits. As if she doesn't know them. However, judging by how she asked Naruto to go look for Tsunade, this girl knew her body wasn't ready for this._

His lips twitched into a very rare, albeit very small, smile.

_Ryoko Hatame. _

--

He panted. Blood trailed down the right side of his face and his right arm. His dark hair shagged into his equally dark eyes which were narrowed menacingly. His forehead protector glinted in the reflection of the sun and his orbs reflected the person in front of him.

"What the hell do you want?! What have we done to get your attention?!" A menacing chuckle escaped pale lips.

"You're the same as ever, Ryotaro. Always speaking as if you're not alone. Look around you. They're all dead." Ryotaro growled, but soon smirked.

"Are they?"

"Those who survived will be dead in due time. Unless-"

"You can't have them!" The Kage snapped.

"I vowed to my wife to protect her children with my life! Besides, you have no idea where the survivors are."

"Perhaps not, but I DO know where you sent those children of yours and I know EXACTLY how to get to them." In a swift movement, a duplicate of Ryotaro stood in front of the true Kage.

The Hatame glared, but the forced himself to relax.

_But, he still doesn't know the password._

"I'm sure with a good look in the archives, I'll discover some sort of clue to that pathetic password of yours. Maybe- Kabuto!" Suddenly a silver haired man appeared.

His round glasses flared in the sunlight and a smirk played along his lips. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

He held tight to a familiar shinobi. The scar and the dirty blonde hair were a dead giveaway.

Ryotaro tensed.

"Lord Ryotaro! Say nothing!" Tai exclaimed, Kabuto placed a chakra-glowing hand above the left side of the man's chest.

"Lord Orochimaru, should I make it fast or slow?" In a cloud of smoke, the sannin left his borrowed form and chuckled.

His snake-like yellow eyes flickered to Tai before moving back to his true opponent. His long black hair moved gracefully in the wind and his arms were crossed in front of his chest.

"Let him go!" Ryotaro snapped.

_I need to think of something. Just to protect the few that remain- Tai, my children._

"Only if you give me what I want. In the end, I suppose I'm testing just how much you love your children. Or how much you wish to carry on your Clan's traditions." Orochimaru continued chuckling and Ryotaro grimaced as he closed his eyes tightly.

_I- should have known. I have to choose between my best friend or my children. There must be a way out of this. To save them both._

"Lord Ryo-!" Tai was cut off due to a tightening around his throat.

Kabuto smirked.

"Keep quiet or I'm going to have to permanently silence you." Ryotaro opened his eyes and stared at Orochimaru.

"Have you made your decision?"

"I have."

_Forgive me._

He bit down on his cheek, blood rushing into his mouth.

"Your answer?" Ryotaro narrowed his gaze.

"My answer is no!" He moved and Kabuto's hand came down upon Tai's chest.

There was silence as the sannin and Kabuto stared in absolute shock.

Orochimaru then chuckled.

"Well, that was unexpected." His gaze stared down at the lifeless form of the Swamp Kage before flickering to the shaking shinobi standing where his leader stood moments before.

"He substituted himself to protect someone as pathetic as you." Kabuto tossed Ryotaro's form off to the side, carelessly.

"My Lord, do you wish for me to finish him?" Tai's forest green eyes widened and he took a step backwards.

_I don't have enough chakra to take on a sannin. Nevermind a sannin AND a medical ninja. I'm at an extreme disadvantage physically. However-_

"You won't get the chance to. You may have won the battle, but you have yet to win the war. Even in my current condition, my speed is nothing to laugh at. Even scum like yourself couldn't catch me. Especially not with those arms." Kabuto stepped forwards as Tai disappeared, but Orochimaru stopped him.

"Let him leave, Kabuto. We have done what we've needed to do. The Swamp has fallen. The archives should still be intact. The information we need should be there." His eyes flickered to the dead Kage.

_Your death will be in vain, Ryotaro. You never even used your kekkei genkai. I expected more of a challenge from a Hatame. Still-_

"- once we get the children, our failure with the Uchiha will not matter. The Hatame kekkei genkai will be a nice replacement." He chuckled again and his eyes settled upon the unscathed, but bloody statue of the First Swamp Kage that rested in the middle of the village.

"Lord Orochimaru?" An evil smile.

"This time, I will not fail."


End file.
